Geneva Tate
Genny is an only daughter to Gaellen Tate and Caroline Avalon-Tate. Background Parents *Gaellen Tate is significantly younger than his siblings and does not maintain a close relationship with any of them, although being closer in age to some of his nieces and nephews has left him feeling an older brother protectiveness for many of them. He has a particular fondness for his niece Caedwyn Tate Howard, daughter of brother Patrick, who married Tate's ITF colleague at a very young age. *Upon taking the position at Hogwarts, Tate found himself embroiled in Ministry and school politics regarding the 'sacking' of Professor Ethan Truebridge. One of Truebridge's proponents was the Hogwarts Healer Caroline Avalon, who had resigned in protest of the History of Magic professor's dismissal. Although initially amused by the lengthy tirade from the brunette Healer, Tate's attentions soon grew to admiration and outright attraction. The courtship process was a lengthy one with Tate in Scotland and Avalon's training taking her to Poland for a year, but the couple reunited for good and married in the summer of 2075. They have one child - Geneva. *Caroline has very few fears and finds most perilous things fascinating. While she finds dangerous things fascinating, she also thinks its usually your own fault if you get hurt while doing something dangerous, so she isn’t often ripe with sympathy for someone who cracked their skull open playing Creaothceann, she’ll be pleased to watch you do it and fix you up though. *Caroline loves experimentation, with potions, treatments, what have you. She prefers reading to socializing and she has brought every book she owns to Hogwarts – that’s quite a few. She enjoys Quidditch but she was never much good at it, not like her sister Briony, who plays for the Holyhead Harpies, or Tobi who played on his house team. She’ll fly for recreation but she makes a better Quidditch spectator. *Caroline is a fan of fashion in that her she is always well put together and dressed her very own style, usually something that looks as though it came out of the 1940s or 50s. She likes the music from that era, and her Great-Grandmother’s childhood more than she ever liked anything from her own, so she keeps a record collection of what her siblings call, “mouldy oldies.” *above information is taken from Gaellen Tate & Caroline 's pages. Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy Basics *House: Gryffindor. *Favorite Subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts. *Least Favorite Subject: Astronomy. *Favorite extra-curriculum: Quidditch. First Year *Going to platform 9 & 3/4 for the first time with Samuel Chevalier. *Meeting with Daxton Prince & Nicholas Tate on the platform. *Met the two Sam's on the boat, Sharksy refused as a nickname to boy Sam who wanted to feed her to the Squid. *Almost broke into the Restricted Section with Daxton Prince. Second Year *Friends with Tenacius Salander & Torrance Spades. *Rode a sheep around the common room with the doing of Prefect Franklin Paton. *The train ride home was uneventful save for a mild fascination with Brooklyn Andrews, 6th year Slytherin. Third Year *'No Boys' rule was implemented on her treehouse which was problematic considering her all-male friend group. *Had 2 fights over the summer with Vincent Krum, and Takeru Asakura. * Lost 50 points in Ancient Runes after following her girl crush (Brooklyn) into the class and then leaving without permission. * Lost Daxton Prince as a friend when he followed her out of the lesson and towards the lake. No fight here, just exploration of who her friend really was. * Had her first teen-talk with Sam Chevalier. * Won a duel with Takeru Asakura. * Lost another to Olivia. * Exceptionally enjoys hanging out with Frankie and Henry. * Azzo Note is another boy she fought because he 'judged her Quidditch-wise'. * Sneaked into the boys' bathroom to check out the ghost activity in there. * Sam received a bash to the forehead when he tried scaring Genny during her Quidditch workout. Fourth Year * Hogwarts has a sucking portal, Genny hears stories about students who went in but it's not as dangerous as she supposed it would be. * Shortly after her fifteenth birthday, Genny has an eye-opening conversation with Aslan about boys and how to express one's intimacy with other people. * First kiss isn't magical or romantic, but Genny enjoyed it all the same. It soon was followed with more kisses from someone else. * Genny and Sam discuss commitment and having a boyfriend/girlfriend at this age. Sam and Junia shortly become official. * The influence of friends is strong and so Genny has the first drug experience with Sam revealing what Katherine confided in her. Fifth Year * Thriving U-17 season. * Getting into trouble and living the moment is the mantra of Genny's student life; lots of snogging bodies, open discussions with boys and girls alike. * Got into a fight with Althea Kenning in the library when Althea demands Genny to get permission before hanging out with Levi again. Both girls get physical and end up with bruises on their faces, then they get detention and point loss (all twitter-based). * Fallout with Levi Kenning & Daisy Carden because of the previous incident although she continued to have soft feelings for Levi. * Took Casper Greenwood for an adventure to the Shrieking Shack using the Whomping Willow route (he documented it despite her disapproval). * 16th Birthday: Izzy Way threw her a one person party in the RoR with the famous inappropriate cake and gifts. Skinny dipping with Corbin, and have a candid conversation with Tory. *Merlin's Pride: >her date was Matt Solo, they took a bunch of fireworks with them to set them off during the ball > Matt gets seasick > dances with Jace Kensington > dances with Corbin and has a candid moment with him (under truth serum effect) > goes to find Sam and has an intense encounter with him and his girlfriend Junia > ends up setting off the firework and giving Matt an unappreciated kiss before they decide not to go on dates together again but remain friends. * A fallout with Tucker then followed when they had a fight and he ended up posting her picture on the 'irrational' page of the dictionary around the school. * David Truebridge & Genny end up striking an interesting deal by the end of the term. Sixth Year *Genny's summer was uneventful aside from one rave she had with Corbin. *Come school, she started exploring feelings and what it means to like someone and want them for herself. She realized it was not always a mutual feelings and even though it hurt like band aid on a sunburn, but as a Gryffindor she ought to move past it and not act like Ravenclaws with their drama shit. *Made a potion with Sam Chevalier that he promised it would help deviate her emotions somewhere else. *Got her Apparation license over Christmas plus got a husky puppy (Coco) from her aunt Briony. *The rest of the year was spent in angst, her friends and she had deep conversations that eventually allowed her to recognise that she was living a one-sided relationship. This started to damage her self-confidence and self-esteem but she finally made a difference and moved away from Corbin, ending a long-term friendship. Seventh Year *Tough summer, full of emotional turmoil and feeling of loss. Visited Zorion in Spain. *Tough train ride to Hogwarts, confronted Corbin and got into a fight with him. *Tough couple of months until she was paired with Corbin in a class and felt better by the end of it. *The toughness stopped when Sam set her up with Mason for a date. The date went great, Genny asked him to be friends when she learned of his usual 'loose' attitude with girls. *Classes were getting more intense, and she made plans to have a gap year before college and professional Quidditch if she can. Applied for London and Edinburgh WU. *Told Mason she wants to be exclusive and the two agreed to try this out before they decide how to move on. *Got admitted into Edinburgh WU for Journalism Studies. Quidditch Warmup *Genny grew up playing with a Quidditch bat then as she aged she was given a mini field in front of the cottage to play with herself, her cousins, her brother or her dad. *Attended the DA Quidditch Camp for children younger than 10 in 2085. Junior Quidditch Year 2088-2089 Team *Beater Score: 13 hits, 2 caused the opponent to be hospitalized. Year 2089-2090 Team *Beater Score: 15 hits. U17 Year 2090-2091 *Beater: made it to the team along with Daisy Carden. Year 2091-2095 *Beater: with Skylar. Gap Year June 2095- April 2096 *Genny started in Lithuania, June 2095 where she played with the WU Quidditch team for two weeks. She moved to Belarus where she played with the small Quidditch team there for another two weeks. Ukraine, Poland and Romania were her next destinations. She trained and played with independent small teams there that were consistent of uni students mainly. Her tour reached Latvia in October-November where she stayed for three weeks training with the WU team there. Sam visited for the weekend of her birthday. *Her gap year moved to Italy in December where she stayed with Zorion Ramos for a few days before she moved to WU campus in Rome where she trained with the Quidditch team for three weeks. Next was Switzerland, Geneva where she worked for two weeks in a resort as the Quidditch team did not have an opportunity for her. France was her stop for two more weeks before she set off to Australia for the last two weeks of her 'gap year'. Adulthood 2096-present *Genny dropped out of WU, Scotland campus after one term. She's discovered that she doesn't have the attention span to focus on university work. * In 2097, she joined the Harpies team as a Beater and still is pursuing her professional Quidditch career. *In parallel, she's moved to London and lived with Mason, her ex-boyfriend from school, for a year and a half (2097-2098) before he left after an argument between the two. *Now, she's preparing to open up a Quidditch supply shop in London with her Quidditch money and a small help from her parents. It is expected to open in July 2099. Family Uncles Maternal: *Tobias Avalon *Tolliver Bones *Adriano Toussaint Paternal: *Keifer Tate *Brandon Tate *Patrick Tate Aunts Maternal: *Briony Toussaint (nee Avalon) *Evelyn Avalon Paternal: *Moira Tate *Verity Tate *Renata Tate *Magda Tate First Cousins *Cristiana Toussaint. *Tremaine Tate (Nick's dad) *Cadence Tate (Nick's mom) *Lennox Tate *Cecily Earnest *Ralston Tate *Lindley Tate *Rhys Tate *Brynn Tate *Caedwyn Howard Second Cousins *Nicholas Tate *Ezra Earnest *Klaus Earnest *Carrigan Howard Friends Alphabetical order: * Ace Salander. * Azzo. * Casper Greenwood. * Charlotte Kettleburn. * Corbin Stemp. * David Truebridge. * Daxton Prince. * Hadley Holland Denaker. * Izzy Way. * Melbourne Johanson. * Samuel Chevalier. * Torrance Spades. * Tuck Suros. * Vincent Ferrari. * Zinnia Shacklebolt External Links * Extended family tree. * Player profile. Category:Characters Category:Second generation Category:Class of 2095 Category:Half-Blood Category:Gryffindor Category:Quidditch Category:Alumni Category:Wizarding University